This Time Around
by anh689
Summary: Using a Kinjutsu of his ancestors, Uzumaki Naruto finds himself blasted into the past, born again as the older twin of the Yondaime. Wait. What? Oh and he has no memories of his past, or is it his future? This time around, will he be able to undo his mistakes and save the entire world from Madara? Hell yeah dattebayo! Pre Third Shinobi World War Era, Not Yaoi. Naru/Mei Mina/Kushina


**Chapter 1: Beginnings.  
**

* * *

"Megumi Seba." muttered Takami Hoshirawa with absolutely no hint of enthusiasm in his voice. The man was completely indifferent as to how they were to perform. Fail or pass, he need not concern himself with their results. His attire consisted of the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with a forehead protector, flak jacket and sandals. His most recognizable feature, though, was his prosthetic right leg.

Holding the rank of Jonin he was hailed as a great shinobi. Unfortunately he was maimed brutally while combating a Master of Wind Release Ninjutsu from Suna during the early years of the ongoing Second Shinobi World War. Takami had no choice but to retire from active service.

It wasn't an honorable discharge, but being in the reserve forces sure felt like one. No action, nothing extraordinary.

Nowadays he was according to his own statements, babysitting a bunch of kids not even close to puberty.

Not to mention the damnable paperwork, the bane of every administrator's existence. Be it a Kage or a simple academy instructor.

They did give him a prosthetic leg which functioned well enough to at least allow him to walk like a shinobi, much to the veteran's relief.

One would believe that retired veterans live the real deal. _'Fuck them all.'_ The veteran thought to himself with the slightest hint of a scowl on his face.

Megumi made her way towards the front, her legs shivering. Each step forward made it harder for her to stay balanced _. 'I'm not ready to give up now.'_ she thought, _'I didn't spend all this time in here for_ _nothing, today I will prove myself to everybody.'_

"Great, you're here. Now do I need to go over the instructions on performing the Bunshin (Clone) Jutsu or are you ready?" asked Takami, his words reflecting that he clearly did not care about helping her at all. "No, I'm ready." stated Megumi nervously, her hands fidgeting in trepidation.

"You may begin." After these words were spoken a sudden jolt of adrenaline hit Megumi's chest, today she was going to prove that she is ready to be a ninja.

Her hands joined together meeting perfectly to form the hand signs, a strange energy rushed throughout her body and she was sure of herself.

Nothing was going to stop her from passing her exam, today she would prove herself worthy of being a kunoichi of Konoha.

Suddenly all the confidence she had seemed to sap away from her body, having poor control of her Chakra she ended up releasing much more than necessary. The chakra began to flow out from her body as she collapsed and in the process, nearly fainted.

A split second before her impact with the hard wooden floor however, a pair of arms encircled her waist and gently laid her down on the floor, her head resting on what felt to be a forearm.

"Whoa, are you ok?" Megumi heard a soft, kind voice but she couldn't determine who it belonged to.

She looked up and saw a silhouette of a bright blue eyed boy with spiky blond hair clad in blue pants, blue sandals and a white sleeved upper with green trimmings and a hood.

As her eyes focused more clearly Megumi blushed profusely as she caught a glimpse of _him_.

So shocked the aspiring Kunoichi was to see his dazzling smile, it took complete control of her nerves, and she indeed fainted. "Minato Namikaze, you're next." called Takami amidst the entire ordeal with that same signature uninterested tone, seemingly oblivious to the collapsed student.

"Seriously?!" a rude voice called out. "One of your students just fainted and you don't even give two shits about it!?" howled one Tsume Inuzuka as she glared daggers at their 'honorable' Sensei.

With untamed wild spiky dark brown hair, Elongated canine teeth and sharp nails, Tsume was truly a sight to behold; her vertical slit-like eyes indeed gave her a menacing appearance. Despite her tender age of twelve.

"I wouldn't use language like that to describe the situation, but she's right Takami Sensei, shouldn't you be a little more worried for your students?" Suggested Minato, the rest of the class agreed with a subtle nod.

Takami groaned before muttering lightly to himself in sheer annoyance, _'I used to be a real shinobi. What have I gotten myself into, teaching twelve year old whiny bitches?'_ He made the hands signs for the Kage Bunshin Jutsu and a perfect copy of him, prosthetic limb included appeared before the class in a puff of smoke.

Carrying the unconscious student in his arms, the clone used the Shunshin (Body Flicker) Jutsu to travel to the hospital.

As all traces of the clone receded, the veteran shinobi turned back to his class, with a not so pleasant change in his demeanor. "And why pray tell, should I be concerned for the wellbeing of a student unable to even perform a damn clone?" he calmly asked as he focused his attention on Minato and Tsume. "The least she could've done was to perform the technique and make a demented, disoriented clone. It would've shown her potential, meager as it is. I'm surprised that she even made it to final year." Takami expressed with a deep frown.

Before either of the two could reply with an answer, though, the door to the classroom slid open in a rush as a figure dived in, sweating profusely. Dusting his clothes the figure rose from his crouched position on the ground, grinning sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment seeing that Takami was directing glares sharp as daggers at him.

"Well, got anything to say in your defense brat?" Takami inquired gritting his teeth, a complete contradiction to his previous, uncaring attitude.

The 'brats' grin only served to turn even more wide and sheepish, "Sorry, I got lost on the road of life." The entire class sweat dropped as Minato sighed in exasperation at his brothers reasoning.

* * *

"Get the fuck out of my way lady!" bellowed a blond haired, blue eyed boy as he blurred past anything and everything he came across, a nervous appearance he gave as he grimaced in fear. He wore black pants and a black t-shirt with a red swirl on the front. Over the shirt was a black leather jacket with scroll pouches and pockets.

The woman shrieked as she barely dodged the cannon ball rushing past her. Screaming bloody murder at the figure served no purpose, her voice wasn't given any heed as the boy literally teleported across the academy halls.

It didn't matter what he crashed into. It didn't matter what crashed into him.

Nothing mattered.

All that mattered was that Kushina would hang his asshole on a meat hook if he failed due to being late.

 _'Man now I get why the guys used to fear her!'_ He screamed in his mind, grimacing slightly as he recalled a particularly nasty incident from the good old days. _'She was close to ripping that bastard, Fugaku a new asshole to shit with,'_ he smirked as he gave it further thought _'would've served the egotistic bastard right though!'  
_  
He gulped as he remembered she gave him the same warning.

Kushina was _very_ good with kunai, especially blunt kunai.  
 _  
_The blond blur turned into a corridor and reached his designated class room, sliding the door open without halting, he dived into the room, interrupting the instructor and spiraling right before the desk.

He waved at Minato who simply nodded towards his brother in acknowledgement. Looking up at the veteran, the blond gave a cheeky smile "How you doing Sensei?" adding a thumbs up to lighten up the atmosphere.

 _'Come on you cheeky bastard, don't pull a smart one on me. Just let it slide, let it slide! You know how Kushina is!'_ He cried to himself as he whimpered at the onslaught awaiting him if things went south.

His eyes spoke volumes to the Jonin.

Takami sighed deeply, "Go take your seat Naruto." The blond grinned as he jumped to his feet and saluted to the war hero.

Takami ran a hand through his slowly graying dark brown hair. _'They could've chosen someone younger but no, they wanted an experienced Jonin for this shit.'_

Beaming as he literally bounced to his seat, he sat and sighed in relief, short lived as it was, feeling an all too familiar hand rest on his shoulder.

Shuddering as he realized to _whom_ the hand belonged to, Naruto mustered up his most convincing smile and turned his face around.

Clad in a short-sleeved, tan kimono-like blouse with a dark embroidered border, closely held by a black obi, a dark skirt and stockings that stopped at her thighs and brown sandals. And boy was she furious.

"Hey Kushina-chan-" she bonked on his head, making him yelp and shut up. "Don't you dare 'hey' me Dattebane! Being late on the exam day?! At least for today you could've used a map on your road to life!" she screamed at him

Naruto groaned in pain, rubbing the lump formed on his head. "Couldn't you have hit me harder?"

With fiery red hair, fair skin and violet eyes Kushina sure had a cute appearance. If not for her round face making her look like a tomato she'd have every male kid swooning over her.

That and her tendency to pummel anyone she didn't like. Which was almost everyone.

Her eyes gained a menacing glint as the redhead smiled sadistically "Would you prefer me resorting to more extreme methods Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto knew one thing by heart, if you piss off Kushina Uzumaki after she uses an honorific with particular emphasis; it means you're a goner. "U-uh n-not really." A nervous laugh escaped his mouth as sweat dripped from his forehead, the reason not Konoha's warm atmosphere.

She could be a real devil when she wanted to. Why was he stuck with the violent, brutal friends?

The sadistic smile at once altered into a kind and sincere one. "That's nice. How's your day been so far?"

 _'I came in two hours late, nearly failed the exam and could've gotten impaled on a meat hook. Too fucking epic if you ask me.'_ Naruto only grinned back in return, "Exciting to say the least!" the grin seemed to only widen as he continued, "We finally get to leave this place and venture into the real word as real shinobi!" the blonde shouted with a fist shot in the air.

His eyes were a clear reflection of his emotions.

Happy, joyful, relieved. Kushina giggled at his beaming face. He'd always been one big bundle of joy. At least for her he was.

Naruto Namikaze, elder twin brother of Minato Namikaze, the two last members of the Namikaze Clan.

Both had the same lightly tanned skin, spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes. Even their facial structures exactly resembled each other. Now logically it would be very difficult to identify who was who; fortunately for Konoha they seldom failed.

Their personalities, though, were a stark contrast.

Motor mouthed, eccentric, sharp witted and exuberant; Naruto was the perfect partner in crime for Kushina. Anyone could be a victim of their pranks which Naruto so not so innocently termed 'spreading love'. Initially viewed as a nuisance, people soon got used to their antics.

Driving away people's fears though they had no intention to; as long as it was fun they'd do it.

In this dark age of war, brutality and chaos, they were a blessing in disguise.

Minato on the other hand was calm, collected and usually quiet when in a crowd. Very unlike his brother who'd publicly express all his thoughts without giving two shits; Keeping him out of unnecessary trouble, that was his responsibility.

"Now that we've got all the mess done with, Namikaze, you're up next." Takami pointed towards Minato as he motioned for him to step forward.

With a determined look, Minato stepped forward. As his hands formed the necessary seals, he turned his head back to take a glance at his brother, only to find him grinning at him with dual thumbs up while Kushina was scowling at him with a deep glare, showing him her middle finger to make clear her loathe.

Minato smirked as he shook his head in amusement, _'Crazy redhead.'  
_

* * *

"HELL YEAH!" an extremely loud cheer resonated throughout the village as Naruto darted across the streets dragging along both Kushina and Minato.

As soon as the bell rang signaling the end of their last day as students, Naruto had wasted absolutely no time in grabbing his best friend and brother heading straight for nothing else than that new stand Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate finally being free of the academy.

They were amused to say the least, if Kushina's giggling and Minato's slight grin was any indication.

Though that soon changed into growling as dust flew onto her face making her sneeze loudly. "Slow down will ya? The Ramen isn't going anywhere!" Kushina yelled, irritated as she wiped her nose clean of the dust before sneezing once again.

Naruto growled slightly as he increased his pace, much to Kushina's rising chagrin, "Last time I checked you were the one fantasizing about a dozen bowls of Salt Ramen!" he shot back.

Kushina scowled as she blushed in embarrassment before bonking him on the head almost making him lose his balance.

"You crazy or something?! In case you didn't realize that I'm the one taking us there, hitting me would result in us having fractures and broken limbs. You don't want that do you?" realization dawned on Kushina's face as she turned red in embarrassment, her eyes twitching in anger.

"Well we can walk too Dattebane! You don't have to drag us there!" the crimson haired Uzumaki growled back.

"You're too slow!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Minato smiled as he tried to arbitrate, "Now is not the time to fight gu-" both Naruto and Kushina glowered. "Don't you go off too bro/Dattebane!" they yelled simultaneously glaring fiercely at the younger blond.

Minato sighed; there was no arguing with two ramen deprived maniacs.

Best he keeps his mouth shut until they could get some ramen in their bloodstream, figuratively speaking of course.

Naruto screeched to a halt as they reached Ichiraku. The sudden fall in speed caused both Kushina and Minato to collide straight into his back.  
The older blond grunted as he tumbled forward going down on one knee as he let out a sharp breath.

As he turned around, the sight before him had him rolling on the ground laughing hysterically in a split second.

"You were being too close for comfort Dattebane!" Kushina yelled as she glared daggers at Minato, a big tick mark formed on her head.

The younger blond merely rubbed his sore cheek as he lay on the street, groaning in pain; the punch having done a number on his senses. "What did I do?" Minato mumbled in a dazed heap as Kushina ranted on about stupid blonds not watching whom they fall on.

It only served to add to Naruto's glee as the lively blond laughed increasingly louder.

Time flew by as the trio of soon to be official Genin ate, bickered over petty issues, Kushina pulling Naruto's ear for spilling his ramen on her as he slurped it down bowl after bowl; discussing their expectations of tomorrow's team placement.

"It'd be good to have an Uchiha as a teammate. Talented, ambitious and smart; they'd prove quite beneficial." Minato presented his thoughts as he slowly ate his food very much unlike his company.

Nudging him his side with his elbow, Naruto teasingly smirked at the younger Namikaze, "You mean to say that you'd want Fugaku-teme as your fuck buddy? Real smooth bro, real smooth." Naruto mock saluted sarcastically.

 _Smack!_

"The hell you doing girl," Naruto glared at the redhead sitting on his left, rubbing the back of his head. "What's wrong with you today? Smacking me every fucking chance you get!"

 _Smack!_

"Language mister, you're in the presence of a lady!"

"Lady my ass! You're barely hitting puberty as it is with all that salt you pump in your veins!"

 _Smack!_

"God dammit, girls going through periods do that shit!" He swore before he gained a mischievously grinned as his eyes gained a naughty glint.

"It ain't that time of the month is it?" Kushina gasped in horror at his comment before shuddering in fury as she realized a passing bystander snickered, clearly amused by the short show he witnessed.

 _Smack!_

"I'll show you what time of the month it its! Naruto getting his ass kicked, Dattebane!" Kushina shrieked as her fist smashed across his temple sending him flying out of the ramen stand, landing comically on the ground.

Sneezing as dust entered his nose going past his nostrils, he looked up to see Kushina cracking her knuckles as she stepped forward menacingly towards him.

Naruto rapidly backed away, chuckling nervously.

He glanced hopefully at Minato, his eyes literally watering as he did. "Come on baby bro, help your elder brother out will ya?" Naruto begged desperately.

Minato merely smirked playfully as he leaned against a street lamp, his arms folded before his chest "I'd love to big bro," Minato's smirk grew even more playful, "But first, would you like to know something special, some golden words?" he grinned in delight as he saw Naruto's desperate looks directed towards him.

"What?"

"Payback is a bitch."

* * *

 _Later that night, Hokage Office_

The woman had long waist length blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail and chocolate brown eyes. Two shoulder length bangs of her hair framed the sides of her face and had light skin. The blonde had a slender figure, her most prominent feature being her unusually large breasts, easily J-cups, quite well endowed indeed.

Her most attractive feature though, was the blue diamond mark on her forehead.

Clad in a quite revealing dark bluish-grey obi matching her pants underneath a grass-green haori with the kanji for _gamble_ along with strappy black sandals with high heels, Tsunade Senju was truly a sight to behold.

The legendary kunoichi narrowed her brows as she looked over the files. Lifting her gaze up to the grinning old man sitting opposite her, she shook her head. "I still think this is a bad idea." She clearly stated as she folded her arms under her remarkable chest, exposing her ever so remarkable mounds of flesh.

"And I'd again repeat my point. It'd do you good to keep your mind off of the recent…. events." Hiruzen slightly shuddered inwardly as his student glared daggers at him.

"I don't want to hear a single word about it." Tsunade hissed vehemently as she clenched her fist so hard her knuckles turned white, a deep fit of conflicting emotions ranging from anger to grief rising within her.

Hiruzen kept silent, choosing to take a long puff of his pipe to diffuse the potentially alarming situation; staring emotionlessly at one of his three protégé, "As you wish. But let me make myself absolutely clear; as the Hokage it is by my will that the circle of duties rotates. And as of this moment, the duty of transforming these three fresh rookies into true shinobi is now yours."

They both engaged in a battle of glares, both matching their opponent with equal intensity and ferocity. But in the end, it was the master who emerged victorious.

"Fine," Tsunade stated coldly, "Let's see how well your wisdom serves us this time." She stood up to leave.

"Tsunade, I only have your best inter-"

"You don't have to give any explanations Sensei. It's not like you'd agree on being wrong or even less likely, backing off." Tsunade cut off the third Hokage with a voice void of any sentiment.

Turning her head over her shoulder, "I've bowed to your _will_ once again. I hope it was worth the satisfaction. Like it was with Nawaki!" she slammed the door on her way out, with force enough to rattle its hinges.

The old Kage stared at the portrait of his mentor, sighing sadly as he did so.

* * *

 _Next morning, The Academy_

"I wonder who we'll end up with." Murmured Naruto, his elbows propped as he leaned forward on the desk. On his face was plastered a dull, bored expression.

In his blue eyes, though, was a slight twinkle of curiosity. The blond smirked as he saw hopeful graduates sigh in disappointment, visibly not satisfied by their assigned teams.

"I don't know to be honest. We had quite bizarre results this year." Minato began, "The Ino-Shika-Cho trio are a must. Their formation is quite formidable and they know their strengths and weaknesses. Together, all negatives are nullified." Minato explained, grinning smugly as the names for Team 7 were announced, "Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi."

Naruto snorted sarcastically, "We bow to your omniscience Your Grace." He mock saluted.

"Cut it out you too! It might be our turn next." Kushina berated the Namikaze twins.

"Team 8 is, Kushina Uzumaki," Takami began, causing the redhead to stiffen, utterly nervous as beads of sweat made their way down her forehead. "Naruto Namikaze," the aforementioned adolescent breathed a sigh of relief, "and Mikoto Uchiha."

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL?!" the aforementioned kunoichi shrieked simultaneously raising more than a few hands to cover their ears, "WHY AM I BEING TEAMED UP WITH HER?!" they both shouted, pointing at each other.

"Couldn't you have screeched just a bit more loudly?" Minato groaned rubbing his ears, "Might have more or less confirmed us as deaf."

"Shut up Blondie! It's not as if you're the one stuck with your arch nemesis!" Kushina retorted, glaring as a slight shade of red adorned her cheeks. The redhead was clearly embarrassed by her sudden outburst.

"HAHAHAHAHA! She called you Blondie!" Naruto snickered boisterously as he pointed at his younger twin.

"You're a blond too Naruto-kun." Mikoto softly reminded, giggling lightly as an amused smirk morphed on Minato's face.

Naruto blinked twice, before his lips curled upwards in an embarrassed smile. "Oh yeah, hehehe." He scratched the back of his head, the awkwardness of the situation getting to him somewhat.

"You forgot your own hair color?!" Kushina muttered in a deadpan voice, a poker face expression morphed on her face as she sweat dropped. "What can I say? I'm as dumb as they come." Naruto grinned cheekily.

"If I may have your permission, may I continue?" Takami asked sarcastically, glaring slightly as the soon to be Genin settled down once again.

The stage being his once more he continued, "Team 9, Minato Namikaze, Shibi Aburame, and Hiashi Hyuga; Team 10, Fugaku Uchiha, Tsume Inuzuka, and Hizashi Hyuga. Now then," he closed the file he held, "All of you wait for your respective officer in charge to come collect your teams." For the first occasion since beginning teaching them, Takami genuinely smiled, albeit slightly. "May the will of fire guide you as you execute your duties as shinobi and kunoichi of Konoha."

Truth be told it scared them shitless.

"A piece of advice I'd like to pass on to your generation, words spoken by the Second Hokage himself when he stepped into this very room to visit my generation decades ago. He said, " _Power is never enough"_. When I meekly raised my hand to ask him to elaborate, he merely chuckled before reminding us that even the strongest of shinobi can die from the most simplest of causes. Hashirama-sama, the first Hokage, recognized as the "God of Shinobi" and perhaps the strongest shinobi in recorded history too died due to blood loss whilst engaged in combat."

Takami smirked as the graduates broke up in murmurs amongst themselves. His smirk morphed into light laughter as several of them became unnerved.

Light knocking on the classroom door diverted their attention. "That would be them. Good luck to you all." Takami nodded at the team members as the Sensei entered to collect their teams.

Team 8 and 9 were the only ones left lingering, the rest of the teams leaving 10 minutes before them.

Only a few moments later did a tall white haired man entered the class room. Red streaks ran down his eyes down to his lower jaw. His hair was waist length tied in a pony tail and was spiky around his upper head. The man had tanned skin as was a significant trait of the denizens of the Land of Fire, gained by the harsh glares of the Sun's imposing presence. Clad in the traditional Jonin outfit it was certain he was here to collect his team.

Accompanying him was a blonde woman around the same age, roundabout twenty six years old clad in the same outfit.

"Team 8 and Team 9, meet us on the roof." She said and without muttering any further word, disappeared in a swirl of leaves followed by her colleague.

* * *

The two teams simply used the stairs up to the academy roof not acquainted with the Shunshin Jutsu like their Sensei.

"Can you believe what happened?!" the red headed Uzumaki squealed in a hushed whisper, grinning broadly, barely able to contain her excitement at the prospects.

"Yup, we have two of the legendary Sannin, as our Team Captains." Minato replied, similarly dumbstruck by awe to even adjust his widely proportioned eyes. The oceans of blue had lost all features of calm and collected, now being a raging storm of bafflement.

The door to the rooftop opened smoothly and without any screeching noise as was customary of worn out wood. "I hope you get the pervert bro." Naruto muttered, lightly nudging him the side with his elbow.

Minato furrowed his brows in curiosity, surprised at the startling notion.

Naruto merely smirked as he elaborated, "Let's just say that the Konoha hot springs aren't really private from certain individuals." Minato blinked in confusion before realization dawned upon him. Naruto chuckled at seeing his younger kin blush.

"You're late. I would have expected you to be slightly faster." Tsunade glared at the group of newly promoted Genin, her voice icy and callous.

Naruto deadpanned at the buxom blonde Jonin, "Maybe if they had included the Shunsin in our syllabus we could've just teleported here!" Naruto retorted with slightly narrowed eyes.

He'd admit it plainly. This woman was physically the most well endowed female he'd ever seen with the perfect killer body imaginable. But he didn't fancy her bitchy attitude at all.

This was going to be such a drag. Damn you Shikaku.

Tsunade slanted her eyes in return, a dangerous glint gleaming in her brown orbs, "You've got balls brat I'll give you that, to talk back to one of the legendary Sannin like that and to the heiress of the Senju clan no less." Tsunade remarked as she and the Genin entered a battle of defiant glares, their clash immense.

The very air thickened with apprehension as the rest of the Genin fidgeted in uneasiness. A certain redhead and blond worrying for their friend as the tension rose to new levels.

Boisterous laughter broke the duo from their trance as Jiraiya firmly grasped Tsunade's shoulders, gently pulling her back. "Now now, let us not quarrel among ourselves this early in the morning should we?" Jiraiya suggested, chuckling mirthfully to lighten the tension in the air.

A quick glance to the blond passed the silent message in between them. Naruto simply shrugged with a nonchalant look in his eyes.

"Now that we've all assembled here, let's get the pleasantries out of the way." Jiraiya began as he leaned against a wall grinning at the Genin seated before him. Tsunade, though, still frowned as she gazed at the Teams, leaning against the railing at the far end of the roof.

Sighing sharply, she turned her took from the overview of the village to the six Genin, "Start with a basic introduction of yourselves; Name, likes, dislikes, ambitions, dreams or goals in life." She finished with a slightly strained smile though at least it was encouraging.

"Why don't you both give it a go first?" Mikoto piped up into the chat, "Considering that you're the seniors and all."

Tsunade smirked towards the raven haired girl. "My name is Tsunade Senju. My likes are drinking sake and healing people. Dislikes include most of all, smug people with swords and sticks up their backdoors; ambitions for the future? Grounding your asses into the dirt." She grinned sadistically as the raven haired Mikoto gulped in fear, sweating profusely at the thought of being a punching bag for the legendary Kunoichi.

"Your turn Pervert." The blonde motioned to Jiraiya with a mere wave of her hand. The white haired Jonin visibly stiffened as his bangs lowered, draping his eyes beneath the thick white mane" I'm not a pervert…."

"Oh boy….."

"I'M A SUPER PERVERT! THE GREAT TOAD SAGE FROM THE MOUNTS OF MYOBOKUZAN!" he giggled perversely giving dual thumbs up simultaneously. "KNEEL BEFORE ME FOOLS!" Boisterous laughter followed as the Sage flattered himself.

Tsunade growled in annoyance.

Kushina and Mikoto blanched.

Shibi merely pushed his glasses further up the bridge of nose, if that was even possible.

Hiashi's eyebrows twitched in irritancy.

Minato face palmed whilst Naruto just shrugged, giving him an 'I told you so look'.

"So, who's willing to go first?" Jiraiya questioned with an enthusiastic grin, clapping his hands as he did, "How about you go first Hyuga?"

"It's _Hiashi_ Hyuga." Corrected the pale eyed Genin with a huff sound, his voice firm and formal; a sign of carrying himself with dignity. "My preferences include training in the style and techniques of my clan and ceremonial tea sessions, along with developing my art and developing my skills at playing Go and Shoga." He continued with a stoic face, "As for my displeasures, they include dishonorable people with a blatant disregard for culture, tradition and proper authority. My ambition is to prove myself as a worthy heir to the Hyuga, and as a Shinobi of Konoha."

"Next, you, Aburame." Jiraiya motioned to continue with the ongoing process.

"My name is Shibi Aburame. My interests include observing and studying various species of insects and forming new methods of communication with them. I spite those who kill insects for no purpose, dismissing as them as mere irritations. My goal is to succeed in my quest to master all of my clan techniques and to honor the Aburame name to the best of my abilities." The mostly reserved stoic bug user expressed with a blank, monotonic voice.

"Blondie." Jiraiya motioned the last Genin of his team. Minato stepped forward, putting on an honest, kind smile on his lips as he began, "My name his Minato Namikaze." His voice carried a depth of emotions, of joy and delight as he continued. "My likes are training to be the best shinobi I can possibly be. I also enjoy reading and sparring with my dim witted brother." Naruto blew a raspberry to Minato as the offender smirked at his jest. "Playing Shogi with Shikaku Nara of Team 7 is also one my favorite pastimes".

Minato's eyes narrowed, the blue irises turning cold as frost, "I abhor those who thrive for violence and unnecessary bloodshed, those who are consumed by bloodlust." He took a deep breath to relax himself further, "My dream for the future is to become a great Hokage and be acknowledged by my village!" the blond boy finished with a cheerful smile as his eyes blazed with determination, an inferno kindled in his oceanic blue orbs; his right hand clenched in a tight fist as he placed it right over his chest where his heart was.

The lecherous Jonin's lips curled upwards into a smile, albeit one unnoticed. _'So I've got one likely to be as arrogant and stuck up as they come from the Hyuga. One's just…. weird to say the least. I'll have to open him up a bit to the bounties of the world.'_ Jiraiya frowned though as he thought about hit before he grinned smugly _. 'Bless my goddamned soul. We'll hit the hot springs!'_ Jiraiya gleefully summed up his workings.

Oh yes. That'd be perfect.

Now if only Tsunade could be kept in the dark about this.

As his thoughts lingered onto the last member of his team, he heaved a sigh of content. _'This one, though, is marvelously intriguing. He'll go places for sure!'_ letting a smirk grace his visage the perverted member of the Sannin turned his view to the other team. _'Let's see what Tsunade's three brats have to say, other than that blond brat obviously. That freaking time bomb will land me in trouble with princess again!'_

Sore, fractured ribs are not enjoyable at all mind you.

The buxom Jonin cleared her throat before calling out "Alright, share with us about yourself Uchiha." Tsunade instructed as the raven haired girl nodded with a happy smile as she stood from her place on the tiled floor, her hands entwined behind her back.

"My name is Mikoto Uchiha. I like training with my father so that I can be a great Kunoichi! I also like…um… well a certain someone." The slightly embarrassed Mikoto revealed as a tint of pink adorned her cheeks. Sneaking a not so very well concealed glance to a certain blond in the premises, she giggled lightly.

Her gazed turned from the blonde of her dreams to the seething redhead standing right next to him, seemingly aware of the situation from the looks of it.

If the glare capable of melting ice she directed in her way was any indication, saying that she was livid would be the understatement of the year.

As Mikoto's own features conjured up a defiant stare she continued, "My dislikes include a certain redheaded tomato faced bitc-"…

"What did you say you flame spewing whore?!" shrieked back a glowering Kushina with an inferno kindled up in her violet eyes.

"I said-"

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade roared, her ire getting the best of her, irritation seeping off of her in mighty waves, unnerving the two Genin as they both paused amidst the beginning of their inevitable physical feud.

Although they were ready to rip apart each other's guts out with their bare hands not a moment ago, being on the receiving end of the legendary kunoichi's monstrous, devilish strength was certainly not on top of their bucket list.

No sir.

"I am not going to tolerate this bitching about your personal queries!" the medic chided angrily. "If you've got something to settle, settle it through a fight, not…. This!" Tsunade said, disgusted by their antics.

Kushina gritted her teeth as she bore in her resentment for her nemesis in check, and vice versa. Releasing their tightly clenched fists ready to punch the daylights out of each other, the kunoichi released each other's collars from their wrathful grasp with a "humph."

"Alright Uzumaki it's your turn." Tsunade said relatively calmly, a striking contrast to her previously steamy attitude.

The redhead heaved a deep sigh as she composed her agitated nerves; the tension in her muscles seemingly disappearing, her fiery wrath now being drowned under the ocean of serenity as her pink lips parted to deliver her words.

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki. I like salt ramen, pulling pranks and chatting."

Naruto snorted in amusement, "No doubt about that last par-OW! What the hell did you do that for?!" the blond yelped in pain as he massaged his now sore temple with his palm.

Kushina smirked evilly as she cracked her knuckles, "Do you seriously want to _know_?" she questioned him not as innocently as befitted her appearance, her lips morphing from a previously sweet beam into a demonically sadistic grin.

Not really.

The blond nervously chuckled, holding up his hand as a sign of surrender. "I'd rather not take my chances."

Kushina rolled her eyes while the rest mirthfully chuckled; even Shibi and Hiashi seemed amused.

Slightly.

"I dislike coffee, anything bitter in taste and… _Mikoto_." The Uzumaki drawled out that last word laced with antagonism.

Tsunade nodded in satisfaction by the more level headed conduct of the ball of energy before her.

Passable for a start at least.

"My dream for the future is to become the first female Hokage Datteba-" her hand swiftly flew to her mouth as she stormed up a deep shade of crimson, eyes wide in embarrassment.

 _Smack!_

"Bloody hell?!" Naruto shouted, groaning in pain as his already throbbing wound stung even more from the second onslaught of the redhead.

"You caused me to slip up and jumble up my awesome speech." Kushina stated as if it was the most obvious fact of the world.

"So?!" he roared back.

The redheaded Uzumaki allowed a sweet smile to creep up her face, morphing into a demonic grin as she turned to stare evilly at her blond teammate, her previously cheerful demeanor transforming into that of a sadistic beast. "Do you seriously want to _know_?" Kushina drawled out her last word with even more stress than last time.

A man would have protested. A real man would've fought back. A true man would've defied, would've resisted against all odds for the sake of his dignity.

The blond knew better than that, for hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. "I'd rather not take my chances." He submitted again.

Petting his cheek, Kushina giggled softly, "That's a good little blondie." She cooed as Naruto growled in annoyance.

 _'Women are odd!'_ he grumbled to himself.

Taking the silence of the rest of the teams as his cue the blond began, "My name is Naruto Namikaze. I like thrashing up Minato in Taijutsu, though he's fast as hell." Minato smirked at the _compliment_. "I like teasing Kushina when I feel like it." He rolled his eyes as Kushina stuck her tongue out towards him comically in response. "I don't dislike anything in particular. My ambition is to make myself worthy enough to be accepted into the ranks of the ANBU."

Tsunade nodded, accepting his introduction, rather brief and dull as it was compared to Minato's.

Jiraiya stepped forward as the introductory session came to an end, "You six might've passed the academy exam but don't even think for a second that it proves that you have what it takes to be a real Shinobi of the Leaf." He revealed with a blank face, no emotions betraying his calm visage.

The Genin though weren't as pleased as their Jonin leaders though. Kushina and Mikoto were gob smacked, their jaws literally hanging. Hiashi and Shibi seemed slightly taken aback. Minato's eyes were wide in surprise.

 _'GOD. DAMN! Being a Jonin Sensei makes me feel so… empowering. I get it now why Sarutobi Sensei enjoyed mind freaking us back in the good ol' days! It's almost as good as my 'research'. Almost.'_ He let out a small sigh of content. Even Tsunade had to allow a smug smirk.

It was the other blond though, who piqued the attention of the Toad Sage. His eyes showed no apparent surprise, as if he was expecting something out of the ordinary.

"You seem pretty calm about this test of ours. Compared to your fellow Genin here, you seem awfully composed." Jiraiya stated, mildly surprised at the display of emotions the blond presented.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at his statement, her eyes giving no illusion of her being confused by his answer. With a shroud of neutrality draped over her façade she asked, "And why would that be brat?"

Ignoring the jibe Naruto further elaborated, "Takami-Sensei passed us because he thought we were ready. We believe we are ready. But you don't know that." He blinked comically as the rest of the Genin gawked at him incredulously, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Minato facepalmed at his brother's stupidity, _'Leave it to the goofy idiot to mess it all up after acting that seriously.'_

Jiraiya laughed boisterously, "Well aren't you quite a perceptive one? Hang on to it kid, it'd serve you well in these dark times." He remarked. Naruto merely smiled lightly in response.

Tsunade cleared her throat loudly, "Tomorrow at 0900 sharp meet us at training ground forty four AKA the Forest of Death." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Give it your very best, or not only will your ambitions scatter in the wind like dust…."

"…You'll probably end up maimed or worse, dead."


End file.
